Deathly Souls: A Soul x Death the Girl Love Story
by twerk4dtg
Summary: After years of being lost Death the Girl finds her way home. She Falls in love with Soul Evans in a twist of events. Later lemon ;3
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

I was left… mother took me with her when she left him. But not long after she died from the poison she thought she could run away from. I was taken away again and sent to an orphanage. Soon they realized who I really am. That's when they started selling me for money. Luckily not for sex… Once I found out how to get back home I ran. I'm finally back after 14 years. I'm walking up the steps of DWMA. There are happy people all around me. All I am is scared. Will he believe me when I tell him…

"Hey Kid," I turn my head to see a white haired boy with blood red eyes staring back at me.

"Who are you?" I realize this boy must think I'm my brother.

"Kid? It's me… Soul… woah Kid you… you have boobs man! What the hell happened?" This "Soul" guy was stepping closer to me staring at my boobs. I step back slowly and start running up the stairs. The white haired boy just watched me as I ran. I opened the large doors, making a large slam happen behind me. I soon realize this was a big mistake because now everyone is staring at me. Then the room is filled with loud whispers.

"Is that Kid?", "Did he grow his hair out?", "Does he have boobs?"

I started running again trying to find his room. I could feel him close. Then in the middle of my sprint down the hall I smack into a tall dark figure. I look up slowly to see his round skull mask, which in a strange way looked happy.

"P..Papa…" I look up at him with happy years in my eyes.

"Dee Dee," He picks me up with his large, white hands and at that point, no matter how old I am now, I was in love with this happy feeling that was now welling up inside.

"P..Papa I missed you so much," I cried harder trying to let out each word.

"It's okay Dee… papa is here," he hugs me hard one last time before putting me down again. "I think we should go home and see your brother… how does that sound?" I nod my head happily and wipe my tears as Lord Death, or as some call him Shinigami Sama, held my hand as we walked out of the DWMA and back home.

(BACK HOME)

I look around and smile, "Everything looks the same, except… why is this place so symmetrical?"

"That would be because symmetry is beautiful and anything that is symmetrical is beautiful."

I turn quickly to see my pompous brother in his black and white suit and a confused look on his face. Soon that confusion is replaced with a smile and he runs up to me and hugs me.

"B..brother?" I cry softly on his shoulder. I hadn't seen him in 14 years. And somehow I knew it was him. Just like he knew it was me. Our similar white stripes telling us it was true.

"Who is this Kid?" I look up to be face to face with 2 blond girls. One with short hair who was clapping and laughing at lord knows what. The other blond had longer hair and a more serious look on her face.

"Liz, Patty I want you to meet my twin sister, Death the Girl." I smile and wave at the 2 girl before being crushed in a hug by both of them.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! When did you get here? We should totally take you shopping! I love your hair! Do we have to call you girl?" Both the sisters asked at the same time. All Kiddo-onii chan could do was give a tiresome sigh while father joined in on my bone crushing hug.

"C..can't b..breath," It felt good to be so loved. I couldn't be happier…I take that back. I would be even more happy if I could breath.

"S..sorry Girl," Liz said before letting go, along with her sister.

"It's okay," I smile at their apologetic faces. "By the way, you can call me Dee Dee or Dee… I hate being called Girl," they both smile at me and grab my hand.

"We are going to be best friends Dee but… YOU NEED A MAKEOVER!"

(5 hours later)

We walk back into the house with a ton of bags in our hands… all of them for me. I walk into my room…the room that waited for me for years, collecting dust. Liz and Patty put my bags at my door and wave goodbye as I close the door. I unpack the bags and put everything away. I start shaping my bedroom into my style… less symmetrical if you know what I mean. I put everything where I could find it. I put a stack of papers at my desk and fill a cup of pencils near it. I always liked writing… and now I had the freedom to do it. I striped out of my clothes and lay naked on my bed. I trace a finger on my scars and let the memories sink in.

(Flashback)

"I…I'm sorry," I'm crying in pain from the sting of his hits.

"You dumb girl, you can't do anything right," He pulled my hair and dragged me into the darkness. I'm in the dark. I'm crying. I'm begging. But no one can hear my loud cries for help.

(Flashback over)

I shudder and get under the covers, "Maybe one day I will forget… maybe…"

My eyes slowly close as I fade into a dreamless sleep


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

Deathly Souls

I hear a loud bang on my door making me slowly get up, "Who is it?" I scream to the door as I pull my clothes on.

"Today is your first day of school Dee, don't want to be late," I recognized my brothers voice through the door

"Coming!"

I get dressed in a black suit shirt and a black skirt, much like my brothers suit, and I walk out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What is there to eat?" I ask Liz and Patty as I sit next to them.

"Whatever you want and more," Liz points to the table full of food. My eyes widen and I start to fill my plate with as much as possible. I sit at the table and stuff my face. In the middle of my unladylike indulgence I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head to look at a disgusted older brother.

"Dee…" I quickly chewed my food and swallowed, wiped my face and smiled at my brother causing his usually serious I make a small pout.

"What do you want brother?"

"It's time to go Dee Dee, it's 8 o'clock." I roll my eyes at my brother's OCD.

"Fine then," I get up and walk toward the door with Liz and Patty.

(Time skip to the school)

Now that I'm actually going to this school, there are even more people talking then before. I could swear I saw that "Soul" guy walking with a small green eyed girl with pig-tails. My locker had been placed right next to my brothers. He made sure of it because he liked the symmetry we made together. I was being shown around the school by a zombie named Sid. He was supposed to be my P.E. teacher. He seemed nice enough so I didn't mind the fact that he was supposed to be dead. When we had finished our tour, we stopped at the front of the school.

"Yaaaahooo!" I look up to see a blue haired boy pointing down at me. My first thought was "what the hell?" My second thought was "how did he get up there?"

"Not cool Blackstar…" I turn my head to see that same Soul guy again. Using process of elimination I figured that Blackstar must have been the psycho jumping down towards me. When he landed in front of me I was surprised he was still intact.

"NO ONE OUT SHINES A STAR LIKE ME WITHOUT A FIGHT!" my only thought was "who is this superman kid and wtf was he yelling about?"

"Blackstar, be cool dude, she's a girl." The albino looking boy responded

"Ummm… should I know you people?" I tilt my head to the side to show how confused I was and both boys smiled at me showing their pearly whites. Literally… the Soul guy had shark teeth, while Blackstar looked like he brushed his teeth with windex and bleach.

"Everyone knows who we are," I shrugged and started walking away, not wanting my eardrums to burst from the blue haired boys loud mouth.

"HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?"

"To class," I say without turning around. I keep walking and soon find that both boys are following me. "What do you want?" I finally turn around to look at then.

"You're a pretty cool chick… maybe we could be friends?" Soul smiled showing his shark teeth. I smile back and reply with a "Anytime sabortooth." I turn back around and walk to class. Everything was fine so far.

(Time skip to lunch)

I walk and sit at an empty table. I started off eating alone and then Liz and Patty came. We talked for a while then my brother and 2 girls came. After introductions I learned their names are Maka and Tsubaki. They both seemed nice enough and everything was going just fine until the 2 screw ups sat down right smack on each side of me. They didn't act the same as earlier though. They seemed nicer and more chilled out. I could already tell that everyone accepted me. It was the best first day of school ever. Soul even wrapped his arm around me at one point, which made me feel strangely happy, but all I did was laugh with him. After lunch Soul, Maka, and Patty walked with me to our next class. And the rest day fell into place.

(Time skip to home)

I walk into the house and run straight to my room. I strip out of my pants and shirt and put on some baggy sweats with a white tank top. I sit at my desk and pull out a pen and a piece of paper. I start to write a letter to my mother. Telling her how my day was and what's happened so far. I finished my letter and put it down next to my bed on my dresser. I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling.


	3. Prequal

**Hai everyone. It's Twerk4dtg here and im here to give a little background on out lovely main characters which I do not own. I wanted to show everyone more about the characters by adding an unplanned for prequel. I hope you like it and the next chapter should be out soon. Sorry for the delay… School :/**

Soul:

I made a mistake. I dated the wrong person. Now I'm stuck with her… I made a dumb decision because I thought maybe my brotherly love for her could grow. I was more wrong then I thought. Me and Maka Albarn had to break up… But I didn't know how.

I sit on my bed in my room and stare at her clothes on the floor. She had just tried to make a move on me last night and I was disgusted. I pushed her off and left. It's 8:17am and she is fast asleep in her room. She doesn't even know how much I dislike the fact we are together. She always had this dumb image in her mind from her parents that we would fall in love and get married one day. But that's not what I wanted. I have always seen Maka as a little sister. Someone I would protect with my life. But never marry… never date… never have be my first.

"Soul? I was wondering when you would come back" Maka slowly walked into the room and smiled at me. She still had nothing on… I turn my head and look away.

"Maka we need to talk… and put your clothes back on" She pouted but slowly put her clothes on.

"Soul what's a matter? Your acting weird" I sigh and look up at her.

"Maka why are we dating?" She brightens up and smiles at me.

"Because we are meant to be Soul. We met by chance and fell in love" She tries to lean down and kiss me but I hold her by her shoulders and stop her.

"No… Maka I don't love you, and I don't want to date you." Her smile doesn't change and I start to get confused.

"Oh Soul, you don't mean that" She giggles and sits on my lap.

"Get off. I'm serious…" She doesn't move an inch.

"Soul I know it might seem like you don't love me but you do. We live together and everything. All we need now is a ring and some kids." I stand up and push her off as I stand.

"MAKA YOU DON'T GET IT! I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU AND THAT'S THAT" Her smile finally fades and her face becomes serious.

"No Soul… You don't get it. We are meant to be. I understand if you aren't ready yet but I will be here when you are…" She stands up and leaves my room. I sigh and sit back down

"What the hell does she think this is? Some type of fairytale?" I clean up my room a bit and take off my shirt showing my long scar across my chest. I lay down and fall asleep quickly.

Death the Girl:

I pant as I finally am a few miles from my masters home. I was finally free. Now all I have to do is find father…

"Excuse me young lady but are you alright?" I turn my head to see an old woman who looked like a fortune teller standing a few feet from me at her small stand outside.

"Y..Yes I'm fine thank you."

"Young lady you look like you've gone through hell" I looked down at myself and quickly understood what she meant. My clothes were tattered and torn. My small thin dress had patches of different colors in it and the shoes on my feet had large holes all over from my feet growing.

"S..Sorry ma'am… I'll be going now" As I turn to walk away the old lady grabs my hand and smiles at me. I stare at her confused.

"Young lady how about we get you into some better clothes and see what your future holds before you go… and I'm not taking no for an answer. Do you hear me?" I slowly nod my head and follow her inside her small shop. She walks up to a large trunk and opens it to reveal beautiful dresses made of different colorful fabrics. She hands me a beautiful blue and black skirt with multiple fabrics holding it together. It looked like a gypsy skirt… it was the nicest thing anyone has ever given me.

"T..Thank you ma'am" She smiled at me and handed me a white under shirt and a black and blue corset.

"I think that should all fit you" I smiled at her. Almost in tears from the kindness she was showing me.

"Thank you so much ma'am" She brushed off my thank you's and pointed to the bathroom for me to change. When I went in and changed I couldn't stop smiling. When I put the whole outfit on I looked like a gypsy but it made me feel pretty. I stepped out and she gestured for me to follow her to a table with a crystal ball. I sat down at the chair and she took my hand.

"I can already see that you have been through a lot of pain but have stayed strong. But your future is very bright child. You will find the home you seek and live happily. You also meet the man you will love for the rest of your life… the man you will marry. But be aware that he has a history with someone who wants to separate you two. But you must stay with him. If he stays with her he will be miserable the rest of his life. Do you understand?" I stared at the woman for a moment. She looked dead serious and something deep inside me believed everything she said.

"I understand ma'am" She smiled and handed me a small basket. She opened the basket to reveal a small bag of money and a bunch of small fruits and snacks.

"Take this. It will be all you need for your journey. And all you have to do is follow the smell of death." I made a confused face. The smell of death?

"How will I know what death smells like?" She hands me a book and tells me to sniff. As soon as I sniff I feel a little dizzy. I look around and I see a green foggy smoke trailing out of the store.

"Now go child and never look back. And I don't want to catch you coming back understand"

"Yes ma'am… thank you again" She smiles and shoos me away. I start walking down the path and follow the lime green smoke in front of me. When I look back nothing is there. The store was gone and so was the old lady…

**Hai everyone how did you like it? This was basically like a huge flashback on what happened before Death the Girl came to Death City. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
